Crush
by ImaginaryCity
Summary: Judy falls for a boy but her self-esteem about her looks drops, once she's told that she's not pretty. plz read/review
1. Chapter 1

Richie walks to Judy's room holding a Red Ranger in his hand. "Hey Judy, want to play?"

She looks up at him from her floor next to her doll house. "Richie, I don't like playing with Power Rangers."

"Okay..." He walks back to his room feeling a little sad that he doesn't have anyone to play with.

Harriet walks into the living room with a tray of refreshments and places them on the living room table. She then starts fluffing the pillows on the couch.

Carl walks in the living room, wearing a tie. "Do we have enough shrimps?"

"This should be enough."

Carl walks over to the table and looks at the refreshments. "Enough? Those itty bitty shrimps? How are they going to taste it? Harriet we're going to need a lot more than that."

"This is the only batch that I made."

"Well make some more."

"We don't have any more, Carl, unless you would like to fish some up yourself."

Carl slightly pouted. He begins examining the couch with his eyes. "Harriet, we can't display these pillows, where are the other ones?"

"I had to wash them and what's wrong with these pillows?"

"They seem so old and tired."

Harriet folds her arms. "Kind of like your attitude."

Carl begins to realize he's being a bit bossy. "Honey I'm sorry. It's just that I want to make a great impression for the Gonzales when they come over."

"Exactly who are they again?" Harriet sits down on the couch.

"Well, Aaron Gonzales is my new district manager. Word around work is that he's looking to promote a couple of officers." Carl starts grinning. "Oh Harriet I hope it's me."

Harriet smiles. "I'm sure you'll get promoted Carl, you're one of the best officers they got."

"Thanks Harriet." He smiles back at her.

The doorbell rings and Carl begins panicking. "Oh! There here, there here. Is my tie on correct?" He looks down at his shoes. "Do these look like they match?"

"There fine Carl."

"Are you sure? Because it seems like one of my shoes is purple instead of black. Maybe I should change. What do you think?"

"I think you should answer the door."

Carl nervously smiles. "Oh, right."

He opens the door and see Aaron Gonzales along with his wife and son.

"Mr. Gonzales, hi! Come right on in."

Mr. Gonzales smiles. "Hi Carl." He holds out a hand for Carl to shake. "You can just call me Aaron."

They walk into their home and into the living room.

"This is my wife, Becky, and my son Julian."

Julian has fine curly hair, his dad's skin tone, and his mother's blue eyes. He's about the same age as Judy but a little shorter.

"Nice to meet you both. This is my wife Harriet."

They all greet each other and sat down.

Judy and Richie walk downstairs and into the living room. Judy notices Julian and immediately starts to fix her hair a little with her hands. She looks at her dad "I didn't know we had company."

Carl smiles. "This is one of my daughters, Judy and my nephew Richie. This is my district manager Aaron, his wife Becky, and their son Julian."

Aaron and Becky greets them both.

Judy starts smiling. "Hi Julian."

He doesn't respond back.

Aaron looks at his son. "Well aren't you going to say hi back?"

"Hi."

Judy continues smiling at him while running her fingers through her hair. "Hi"

Harriet and Carl both look at each other.

Richie goes over to Julian. "Hey, do you like Power Rangers?"

"I guess so."

"Would you like to see my Power Ranger transformers?"

Julian shrugs. "Sure."

Richie and Julian run upstairs and Judy tries to follow behind them. "Wait, I like power rangers too!"


	2. Chapter 2

Judy is upstairs in the bathroom, checking herself in the mirror. She teases her hair a little and checks her teeth.

Richie is showing Julian his Red Ranger transformer but he looks very bored and uninterested.

Julian sighs. "You got anything else, besides Power Rangers?"

Richie looks around in his room. "I have megazords."

"No. I mean like any guns or lasers. You know, cool toys."

Richie shakes his head. "I'm not allowed to play with anything like that."

"You're such a baby."

Richie frowns.

Judy walks into the room and starts smiling at Julian. "Hey, what are you guys up to?"

Richie walks up to Judy. "Hey do you have any guns or lasers?"

Judy looks at him strangely. "No, why?"

"Because that's what Julian want to play with."

Judy raises her eyebrows. "Oh! Come to think of it, I do."

Julian looks at her. "Really? Let me see."

"Sure. Follow me, it's in my room."

Julian follows Judy into her room and Richie continues playing with his toys.

"Julian, isn't it funny how both our names begin with the letter J?"

"So…"

Judy laughs nervously. "Nothing, just funny."

"Okay…"

Julian is looking around her room, wondering where the guns and stuff were at because all he sees is a pink room full of Barbie dolls and a doll house.

She starts focusing on Julian's hair. "I like your hair." She smiles.

"Yea I know." He continues looking around.

Judy walks over to her dresser and pulls out a Barbie hair dryer. She raises it up. "Here's a gun."

Julian looks at her crazy. "What the hell! That's not a gun."

Judy looks a little shock by what he said. "Well you can pretend it's a gun."

"It's pink."

"So what?"

"So guns are not girlie pink." He hopes on her bed with his shoes still on and lays down comfortably.

Judy places the blow dryer back up and stares at Julian with a smile. "So Julian, do you like girls?"

Julian smiles. "Yea."

Judy grins. "Really?"

"Mm-hm."

"Do you like me?"

Julian looks at her confusingly. "What do you mean?"

"You said you like girls and I'm a girl. So do you like me?"

Julian frowns. "No, because I only like pretty girls."

Judy places her hands on her hips and raises her eyebrow. "You don't think I'm pretty?"

Julian gets up from her bed. "No I don't." He points his finger at her face. "You're face is so ugly! I'm out of here." He leaves the room.

Judy looks into the mirror on her dresser and begin to feel sad.

* * *

Carl is standing by the front door along with Aaron and his wife. "Well, it sure was nice having you."

Aaron smiles. "Thank you for inviting me into your home and the shrimps were delicious."

"My wife Harriet picked them out."

Harriet smiles.

Julian walks downstairs and over to his parents. "Good we're leaving. I'm sitting in the front seat this time." He walks outside.

His parents follow him and Carl waves goodbye.

Carl closes the door and turns around. "Well Harriet I think we made a first good impression."

"Yes. He thought my shrimps were delicious too."

Carl smiles.

* * *

Later on that day, the family sits down at the dinner table and prepare to eat. Carl and Harriet sat on the end of the table, opposite from each other. Eddie and Laura sat next to each other. And Richie and Judy sat next to each other.

Eddie looks disgustingly at his plate of food. "What is this stuff?"

Laura looks at her brother. "It's vegetables dummy."

"No it's not." Eddie takes his fork and starts playing with his mash potatoes and vegetables.

"What do you mean?"

He makes a face out of his food and shows it to the family. "Hey everyone, it's Judy."

Judy gets mad. "Great another boy that thinks I'm ugly too!" she sadly rushes away from the table and upstairs.

Everyone is looking at Eddie. He's looking a bit shock to see his sister react to what he thought was humorous.

Laura gets up from the table. "I'll see what's the problem."

Judy is sitting on her bed crying. Her bedroom door opens and Laura walks inside her room.

"Judy, are you alright?" Laura walks to her and sits down on the bed.

"No. I'm not alright and I'm not pretty." She continues to cry.

"Eddie was just being a pen head. He didn't mean anything by it."

"Not Eddie, Julian."

"Who?"

"Julian is this boy that I like. He said I have an ugly face." She looks her sister in the eyes.

"Judy, any boy that thinks you're ugly are, one out of their mind, and two don't deserve you. You're very pretty and I'm sure the right boy is out there for you, that thinks the same way."

Judy wipes her tears away. "You think so?"

"Yea, I know so." Laura takes out a mirror from Judy's dresser and shows it to her. "You have long pretty hair, a great smile, and pretty eyes. I don't know what Julian saw but he's obviously blind."

Judy smiles. "Thanks Laura."

Eddie walks inside the bedroom. "Judy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

Judy smiles and walk over to her brother. "It's okay Eddie, I'm not sad any more."

"You're not?"

"No." She hugs her brother then leaves the room.

Laura gets up from the bed. "Come on, lets go back downstairs and eat, I'm starving."

They both leave the room.

* * *

End


End file.
